


Of whisky and water

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: Of dads and sons [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Tony, Drunk Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Irondad, No Spoilers, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: Tony is drunk when Peter comes over one day, who's really not happy about it.





	Of whisky and water

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fluent in english.  
So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
Anyway. Enjoy reading.

Tony has a glass of whisky in his hand.

It's Thursday morning, or Friday, or Monday. To be honest, Tony has no idea what day it is. It is _a_ day.

Tony is drinking since he woke up at 2 am, after he had a nightmare. The nightmare was the wormhole in New York, Steve slamming his shield into Tony's chest, Pepper falling to her death, Rhodey falling out of the sky, Peter dying, Happy dying, and Afghanistan was in there somewhere as well. It was just a big mash of all his worst fears and experiences and he's pretty sure he's never going back to sleep again.

So without waking Pepper he snug out of the room and into the workshop, where he's drinking since then. FRIDAY told him Pepper left the tower to do … something. Tony isn't sure. He was already drunk and he didn't really listen.

Currently he's staring at the schematics for a new suit model while drinking said whisky in more or less big gulps.

After their fifth attempt of taking his bottle, he banned the bots to one corner of the room. Right now he really feels the loss of JARVIS. Where FRIDAY is silent he would have argued about the consumption of this much alcohol. But FRIDAY seems awfully unconcerned. Well... at least she isn't getting on his nerves. Which could also be because he muted her sometime this … morning? He really doesn't know how long ago that was.

When his glass is empty he grabs the bottle to fill it again. If he's counting correct there are already two empty bottles on his desk, but he could be mistaken.

He fiddles with whatever tech is lying in front of him, so he doesn't hear the elevator doors opening, or the tentative steps his guest takes into the room. He doesn't even hear the first murmured “Mister Stark?”.

He doesn't hear anything, at least not until the second, louder “Dad?”. It's as if his dad sensor react to that word, spoken in that kind of tone.

“Wha?” He's slurring. Right? Is he slurring? He probably is.

The world is spinning when he turns around, so he doesn't immediately see Peter standing in his workshop, backpack at his feet and a wide, questioning look on his face. So it's Friday then… or did they schedule an extraordinary tinkering session? He doesn't remember doing that. But he barely remembers anything at the moment. So there's that.

Peter seems hesitant, as if he doesn't know if he should come closer or not.

“Are you… Are you drunk?”

“Bit. Drank whisky.”

“Okay…” Peter seems to leave as much room between them as he can. “Should I call someone? Like Misses Potts? Or… or I could call Mister Colonel Rhodes? If you want? FRIDAY? Is somebody notified? Like… Does somebody know?”

Of course FRIDAY isn't answering. And Tony doesn't get the commotion. Yes. He's drunk. It's hardly anything special. No need to make such a fuss.

“Muted her. She kept nagging me. Pep left. 'm fine.”

Peter still seems hesitant. “Can you unmute her?” He sounds kind of scared. Tony doesn't want him to be scared, so he takes a step forward. He's a bit swaying on his feet but he quickly stabilizes himself. Peter is staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He even takes a step back. Huh? Is he scared of him?

“FRI. Unmute.”

“Boss, I would advise to stop drinking. If you'll drink another of these bottles I will need to inform Misses Potts, based on the Emergency Health Protocol.”

Tony can't place her words immediately and when he finally does he can't answer her because Peter's already talking.

“FRIDAY please notify Misses Potts that there's a situation here and I… I just… Can she come? I don't know what to do. Please.”

Peter sounds definitely scared. Tony needs to comfort him. He gets closer to Peter. Well, he's taking steps forward. But Peter seems to keep the same distance. For every step Tony takes towards him, Peter takes one back.

“Pete? It's okay. You don't need to be scared. Everything is fine. I'll be down in two minutes. Can you do that?”

That's Peppers voice. She sounds reassuring and her face is right in the middle, between Peter and Tony. Her appearance seems to do what Tony was trying to do and failing. She's not supposed to be more calming to Peter than him. He needs to comfort Peter. So why does he shy away?

“Everything is going to be fine, Mister Stark. Misses Potts is going to come down and she will handle this. It's fine.”

He sounds more like he wants to reassure and calm himself and Tony is just confused so he waits. Because what else should he do. Peter shies away from him and he seems to be really glad Pepper will come down. So Tony will do him the favor. Anything for his kid.

Peter and Tony just stare at each other until Pepper comes down into the lab. When she finally does Peter immediately rounds in on her.

“Misses Potts. I think Mister Stark is drunk! You have to… He can't… I think he's not well.”

Now Peter really cries and Tony wants nothing more than to hug him but again, when he takes a step towards him, Peter starts hiding behind Peppers back and doesn't seem to want to come out. Pepper looks at him concerned now as well. But it seems like he's Pepper's priority right now. And Peter's as well.

So Tony lets himself be led towards the elevator and into his bedroom without much fuss. Even though Peter seemed scared the whole time, he follows them around like a lost puppy, never leaving Tony out of his sight.

“Is he going to be alright? Should I leave?”

“Oh sweetheart. He's going to be fine. Why don't you go wait in the living room? Watch a movie? I'll join you in a bit. Yes?”

Peter stares at them calculating before he takes a step back. He doesn't leave fully but he starts backing away.

“Okay. If you're sure… You're going to be fine. Right?”

“Yes. Of course. I'll just put him to bed.” Pepper is brightly smiling at Peter and he finally leaves them. When she turns back to Tony her look is more murderous.

“You're going to sleep while I'm going to go comfort Peter. And when you wake up we will talk. Did I make myself clear?”

Tony blinks at her, processing what she just said. “Okay. Make sure he's alright. Yes? He was scared of me.”

Pepper's smile turns softer. “Yes. I'll go check on him. He'll be fine. Sleep now. I'll bring you some aspirin.”

Tony stares at her, then lies down in his bed. Didn't he plan on never sleeping again? Well he's pretty drunk right now and Peter was afraid of him. He can't comfort him this way. So he needs to sober up. As fast as possible. So sleep it is. Who cares about stupid nightmares? His kid needs him.

***

When Tony wakes up he has a hammering headache. But Pepper kept her word and there's a glass of water and an aspirin on his bedside table. Tony needs a moment but then he remembers his nightmare and getting drunk and Peter's reaction… Peter! He has to check on him. See if he's fine!

He can't leave the room fast enough, but when he's finally in the living room, he faintly remembers someone telling Peter to go into the living room? Peter is laying on one of the couches sleeping. Tony stares at him for a moment, before he spots movement in the kitchen, where Pepper is making coffee. Probably for him. She knows him well enough to know his first need will be coffee. Well. His second need. Right after checking in on Peter.

“Sit down. We need to talk.” Peppers words sound icy. So he just does what she said, not daring to speak up.

“Why did you go to your lab, drinking yourself into oblivion, instead of waking me? You know it will not help you in the long run. You didn't even need to wake me. You could have talked to FRIDAY, or called Rhodey. You even could have called your therapist. So why did you need to drink? You scared the kid pretty badly.”

“Is he alright? I didn't mean to. I didn't know he would come around. And I didn't know he would react like that. Is everything okay? He's not hurt. Right?”

“Well. At least you're worried.” She still sounds pissed. And honestly, Tony gets her. It's just… He needs to know if Peter's okay.

“He talked to me. And he cried pretty bad. He was really exhausted afterwards so I let him sleep.”

“What… What happened yesterday? I don't understand?”

“You were really drunk when Peter got here. And… Well. It's not really my story to tell. You should talk to him when he wakes up.”

Tony stares at her. That sounds pretty serious. He will definitely talk to the kid. He doesn't want anything like this to happen again.

“Mister Stark? Are you okay again?” Peter's voice sound tiny, like he wants to hide but at the same time needs to check in on Tony.

“Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I scared you, Pete.”

He sees Peter gripping the doorway and nodding tentatively. Then Pepper interrupts them with a loud sigh, while she starts walking towards the door.

“Well. I'll be off. You know. Stuff to do. You two should talk. And we aren't done yet, Tony” She gives them both a smile, the one directed at Tony definitely more terrifyingly sweet than the one directed at Peter. When she's gone, they both stare at each other, before Tony motions towards the sofa.

Peter moves back into the living room, where he falls onto the sofa, drawing his knees up and leaning his head on them. Tony sits down next to him. He leaves some space between them, thinking about how Peter jerked away the last night.

“When my parents died I went into the foster system for a few weeks. May and Ben didn't get the custody immediately.” Peter sounds unsure and he look up at Tony questioning. Tony just nods reassuringly, prompting him to keep talking. He'll listen. He will always listen when Peter wants him to. “I got into this temporary foster family. And… Well the dad loved drinking. He was drunk everyday. And when he was drunk… he liked hitting the kids. Especially the new ones. And… I mean… I know you wouldn't hit me. I know that. It was just… the smell. You smelled like him, and… and I was terrified. Even if I knew you would never hurt me. I'm sorry.”

Tony stares at Peter for a moment. His poor, innocent kid. Then he dives forward, crushing Peter in a tight hug.

“No! No! I'm sorry! This is my fault! I'm so sorry. I didn't know!” Tony feels awful. To put Peter trough all that again! How could he? What a bad father is he? “That's no excuse. It's just… I'm sorry.”

When he looks down he can see Peter crying into his shoulder. He snuggled up to him as soon as Tony started hugging him. Now he looks up, tears all over his face, eyes glassy and nose red.

“I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry dad.”

Tony smiles at him reassuringly. “How about that? I promise you I will start drinking less. The goal is no more drinking. At all. I will give my best. I promise you. Starting right now. FRI, I am no longer allowed to drink any alcohol. Clear?”

“Yes boss. Should the bots get rid of the bottles stored in the lab?”

Peter winces and Tony has to laugh at that. “Well maybe we should get rid of the bottles. Before they shoot a soldering iron at them or something like that.”

Now Peter laughs as well and after Tony kisses Peters head one last time, they both get up, to make their way down to the lab. Tony will keep this promise! For Peter! So he will get rid of every tempting bit of alcohol he has in the tower.

On their way down Tony grabs them something to snack on and drinks from the kitchen. He hands the snacks to Peter with a smile and they make their way to the elevator so Friday can bring them down to the lab.

Tony has a glass of water in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of wanted to write something short and fluffy... Then that happend and it just got longer and longer and I just wanted to go to bed. So I hope it's good anyway.
> 
> Also thank you for reading.  
I hope you enjoyed the story.  
If you did I'll be happy if you give kudos or comment.


End file.
